


Coffee? Tea? Me?

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: fluffy freewood (Gavin and Ryan share a bubble bath.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee? Tea? Me?

"What the hell happened to you?" Ryan asked, bemused by the sight of his boyfriend as he pushed his way into their apartment. Gavin pouted at him,looking pitifully down at his dirty clothes. He was caked in mud from his head down to his toe and his muscles ached from overuse.  
"Immersion. Immersion and a fall down a hill happened to me." Gavin admitted, blushing when Ryan laughed at him. "S'not funny, Ryan." He muttered as the older man shook his head at him, patting Gavin's dirty shoulder carefully.  
"I know, I'm sorry. I suppose we should get you cleaned up then. How are you feeling?" Ryan questioned as he guided Gavin to the bathroom.  
"Not good, my damn legs ache and I'm pretty sure there's even mud in my suit." He said with a grimace. Ryan hummed.  
"How do you feel about a bubble bath?" He suggested. Ryan laughed as Gavin grinned up at him.

  
As the bathtub filled with warm water, Ryan took the time to help Gavin out of his dirty clothes. It was as though it was stuck to his skin and Gavin complained every time Ryan even ever so slightly moved the material. But eventually Ryan eased it off and just in time for the bathtub to be filled. Ryan had added the bubble bath earlier and Gavin squealed delightedly as a bubble floated from the tub and popped in front of him. Gavin climbed in eagerly, splashing Ryan in the process. The older man only raised his eyebrows, sighing as he sat down on the toilet. Gavin looked up at him expectantly.  
"Ryan, what're you doing?" He asked, confused.  
"Sitting here and making sure you don't drown." Ryan joked. Gavin rolled his eyes.  
"I thought you were going to take a bath with me." Gavin huffed, obviously disappointed.  
"Nah." Ryan replied matter-of-factly.  
"But Ryan! It'll be fun." Gavin insisted, splashing the water as if to prove a point.  
"Gavin, I won't fit." Ryan explained, looking down at the tub. They'd never attempted to share a bath before and Ryan sure as hell wasn't about to try now.

  
Gavin's head lolled back as he giggled, poking under Ryan's chin with a soapy finger. Ryan had caved, of course he had. It wasn't quite as uncomfortable as he'd first thought, especially with Gavin on his lap. It still wasn't the most ideal position, though.  
"Happy now?" Ryan sighed as he looked down at his boyfriend, smug grin taunting him.  
"Definitely." Gavin replied, humming in content as he settled down against Ryan's chest.  
"I'm glad." Ryan said with a sigh, though his smile betrayed the sarcastic comment. Ryan reached into the water to find the soap, fingers trapping it and pulling it out. Gavin had closed his eyes, content to just lie there while Ryan was determined to get him clean. Gavin jolted and giggled when Ryan ran the soap against his ribs, grabbing at Ryan's wrist to stop him from moving any further.  
"Ryan!" He cried out but relaxed when he realised what the odd feeling had been, dropping Ryan's wrist and relaxing again as Ryan rolled his eyes at him.  
"Its fine, I'll just do all the hard work while you relax." Ryan huffed, though he honestly didn't have a problem with it. Gavin only smiled, snuggling back into Ryan's chest.

  
Ryan's movements were slow and languid as the warmth of the water began to relax him too. Gavin was covered from head to toe in bubbles, eyes closed and head balanced precariously against Ryan's shoulder. Ryan rinsed him thoroughly, resting his own head on top of Gavin's and prodding the Brit's cheek gently with a soapy finger.  
"Hm?" Gavin hummed, not bothering to open his eyes.  
"We should get out and go to bed now." Ryan suggested, rolling his eyes when Gavin grunted and lifted his hand to wave Ryan away.  
"Later. Warm." He was too tired to form sentences. Ryan scoffed, deciding that if Gavin wouldn't stand on his own then Ryan would force him to. He slid his hands under Gavin's armpits, holding tightly before hoisting Gavin as far up as he could reach. The younger man yelled, kicking his feet to gain his balance back. Once Ryan had forced him to stand, he began to stand himself. He grinned at Gavin's pouting, stepping out of the tub and grabbing a towel.

  
Ryan opened the towel up, silently offering to wrap it around Gavin. Though he still scowled, Gavin hastily stepped from the tub and into the softness of the towel. Ryan did as expected, bringing the material around Gavin's shoulders and enveloping him in a warm hug. Gavin pushed himself back into Ryan's chest, seeking more of his boyfriend.  
"See? It was worth it." Ryan said smugly as he watched Gavin get comfortable again. The moment was ruined by Gavin tearing himself from Ryan's arms and swatting him with the towel. He huffed though Ryan wasn't oblivious to the less-than-sneaky way Gavin's eyes travelled up and down his body. He laughed, to Gavin's confusion, and reached for his own towel and wrapped it around his waist. Gavin pouted.  
"Let's get into bed and, because I'm nice, I'll give you a lovely massage. I'm sure your limbs hurt from Immersion." Ryan said smartly and Gavin sighed at the thought. His muscles were definitely sore and Ryan was the best at giving massages. He practically ran to their bed.

  
Gavin had his head in his arms, cheek pressing against his wrist as his eyes fluttered close. Ryan's fingers were working wonders on his sore back, digging in at the right places and soothing in others. Ryan was straddling his waist, smiling as he worked. Gavin's little sighs of pleasure and the occassional hum kept him going until those sounds gave away to barely there snores. Ryan shook his head, pushing himself up from Gavin's back and reaching for the towel Gavin had thrown to the floor. He wiped the massage oil he'd used from his fingers, too lazy to grab clothes and instead choosing to sleep naked much like Gavin. He tugged the covers out from under the Brit's body, watching in case Gavin stirred. When he didn't, and Ryan had finally freed their sheets, Ryan pulled the covers over them and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. He wrapped a strong arm over Gavin's back, tugging him close, and pressed a kiss into Gavin's hair.


End file.
